


Tea?

by Mistatim



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, John Watson - Freeform, and Bored!Sherlock, case!fic, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistatim/pseuds/Mistatim





	Tea?

Sherlock rolled off the couch with a loud thump. “Bored!” He declared loudly.  
John’s voice came from the kitchen “If you’re so bored, come help me clean!”  
“Not that bored.” Sherlock muttered, springing back up onto the couch. He pulled his housecoat tightly around himself as John’s footsteps came up behind him.  
“Tea?” John offered.  
“Is it a case?”  
“No.”  
“Is it drugged?”  
“Also no.”  
“Then I don’t want it.” He buried his face in the couch cushions. He noticed a long blond hair sitting on top of his flag one. “And please stop bringing Sarah over when I’m not here!” He grumbled angrily.  
“Well it’s the only time I can bring her over, because she refuses to have anything to do with you after you nearly got her KILLED!”  
Sherlock jumped up, nearly knocking the tea from John’s hand, and he ran out the door, still in his pajamas.

When he returned, he was smiling.  
“I solved it, John!”  
“What did you solve now, Sherlock? I thought there were no cases.”  
“TEA!”  
“What?”  
“TEA! The murderer used tea!”  
“WHAT MURDERER SHERLOCK!?”  
“Oh, he’s long dead now. It was the 19th century, and…..”  
“Okay, don’t care that much anymore.”  
Sherlock pouted. John just stared at him.  
“I’ll have have that tea now, if you please.”

John rolled his eyes and put on the kettle.


End file.
